It could make a demon cry
by treehugger789p
Summary: On an anul vist to his mothers momorial, Dante see's somthing that could make him cry. Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthors note: Okay I felt that I could have done waaaaaaaaaay better with 'hi i died yesterday so', that story has died and now it has a second chance. **

**Thanx xxxxxxxx alot ****White Alchemist Taya.**

The frost bitten momorial statutes of the forgottenstill gave an even bigger feelof deaths silence.Our hero, managing to withhold the clouded skies, the slightly moist feeling on his nose and the burning of the tips of his fingers as they swayed at his sides as he walked through the winter cemetary and towards the iced fortress. A long yet quit narrow scarf was wrapped loosley a few times around his neck, and a red turtle neck did it's best to keep his neck warm. 

He strood past the whitley sprinkled tomb stones bearing the names that he didn't really care about, but upon aproching a certain one he stopped and let his frost bitten hands find comfort in his jean pockets. He visited her almost more than ever now. Not that he'd ever admit it but when Lady had told him back when thay first met had actually lingered in his mind. _'And what do you know about family!? You're a demon.'_ He'd just shaked it off but, he felt a certain lurch in his stomach, the kind that one gets after being stabbed by a demon, well that was his best comparrison to it had made him feel slightly more driven to go and vistit the rock that held his only materilazed memory of his late mother.

Dante, looked at his watch, he had been lost in thought for the past 45 minutes! He said a final goodbye for the day to theslab of stone, and recived it' s inanimate object like way of saying _bye'bye and come back soon._

He began walking back when he saw that some people had gathered around a freshly placed tomb stone, many were young and only two were old. _'Man I really have to stop this seriouse non-manly thinkg about my mistake stuff. I could have had one of thoose girls cry on my shoulder.'_ Shaking his head angrily at the missed chance of damsil in distress, a man in shaggy looking clothes, bearing a shovel, slowly walked beside him_probably the grave digger_. Dante thought.

"Sad ain't it." He said. Obviosley he had interpreted Dante's head shaking as somthing else.

Dante didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't want to make it look as if he were actually there for 45 minutes and didn't even notice the small funeral.

"Poor family, it was a wee girl, just turned 16 you know, went missing. Dey couldn't even find her body. Now usually I'd complain about no buisness but to see all her friends like dat, it could make a devil cry.Good day lad." And with that he walked on.

"Yeagh it probably could." Hesaid to himself as he say howthe mother and father alike began to hual out their feeling for their missing daughter.The cold air reminded him that he was hungry, and with the thought of pizza in his mind he waded through the snow back home.

"It probably could."

**Hey so (if yo have read my bio) you'd know about he Geography test that I'm hoping to pass.**


	2. Brutal persuasion

A metalic odour hung in the air,  it revolted her stomach and she had to held back it's protests. She couldn't remember, anything. Opening her eyes, she looked around,  regardless of the disgusting smell, the area was cold and humid, the only source of sight was that of one's own mind.                                                                         

She looked at what she had been lying on, and supported herself on one arm, through the material of her glove, she felt the rough texture of leather, upon further inspection she combined her imagination and her limited amount of sight to see a leather couch. She tried to sit up but in doing so she felt the room grow could and her fore head heat up, she felt lightheaded and sick, and with utter regret she threw up.

"Don't like it?" A disfigred vioce made itself present.

Once her coughing fit was over she tried desperatley to see who or what was there, but allas her attempswere all in vain as she saw only her own breath.

"The darkness." It spoke again, almost in a preeching manner.

"Who are you?" She demanded, standing up and finding something, Anyrhing that she could use. But she felt gravities force as her knees gave in. She feel face forward , feeling more sickness, this time from her head. 

Slow footsteps came towards her.

"It can be quite," they became louder. "unpleaserable, for you see the darkness makes people feel," His feet were next to head now and she winced in pain as his foot stood on her hair, yanking her scalp.

She felt her arms wobbel due to the stess they had of suporting her wheightand heavy pants followed as she grew from scared to utterly petrified. They faceless figure took his foot and with little effort turned the girl over onto her back and placed it firmly on her chest. He could almosttfeel her hart dancing to a quick beat with her lungs.

"helpless." He finnished his sentance.

"I have a proposeal for you, to see the light again." He loosened his step on her chest slightly. "You see my dear, you died."

Her face prickled and she felt cold sweat all over her body, her heart, with all it's strain took on even more pressure from the foot as it shifted above the girl's chest.

"And you were plunged into darkness, but you see I can bring you back into the light, if you  do one thing for me." His voice wound itself in her mind, died, died, **DIED?!**

It was as if he read her mind and placed even more pressure on her chest, as he leaned forward, bending his knee so that he could firmly make his point.

"DIED AS IN: YOUR FAMILY, FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES _WILL NEVER_ SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU SHALL NEVER FEEL THE WARM LIGHT!" He was in her face now and she could feel his hot, sticky breath made her want to throw up even more. But regardless of how brutally upfront he was being, she felt a rush of emotion plunge her abused heart even more, and tears now formed in her eyes.

"But I can make you LIVE again, but only if you accept the price." His voice seemed to actually be offering her a hand, but his brutality made it seem more like a demand.

"Wha-what i-iss th-the-" She choked out the words in fits of tears.

"You," He spoke with the same upfrontalform, just in a whisper. "Will have to swear an oath to me." Through dreanched eyes, she could see white teeth, almost in a smile.

He had her cornered, her hart was beating, in the cruelest of ways yes ,but still beating. This was a sure sign that she was alive. So if she resfused, would he kill her. He was like a cat she thought, and he had her cornered like a deserate mouse.

"I-I" She stuttered.

"Yes," He said anxiousley.

"I accept," She heard herself say.

"Excellent!" He lifted his foot off her body and slowly her fear died out, as did her heart, ir's paces began to slow down, until it could not go any slower.


	3. Coffee and birds

Dante took four deep with drawls from his coffee. It was still snowing outside, had it not been for the warm drink that he had brought with, he would have found this journey to the cemetery unbearable.

No on e in particular was there, the cemetery was rather large, and the fore ever silence would be frightening to any one that came here alone.

But Dante wasn't anyone. He placed another rose at the step of his mothers' tomb stone. The red petals contrasting to the white snow made him recall how Eva's skin was splattered and stained with her own blood.

'Would you be proud of me?' He pondered at that thought for a moment. Would Eva be proud of her son? Would she rather have had him be like all the other human boys that Dante grew up with? He had never thought about it like that before.

_Flap, flap..._

Dante looked to see that yet again, he was lost in his own thoughts and a bird had nested itself on his shoulder.

"Hey get off." He flicked his hand at the black foul and it flew away, leaving a little gift on Dante's shoulder.

If that weren't enough, he had completely forgotten about his coffee that he was holding and its contents had spilt on his pants, in a very awkward spot.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Dante muttered to himself.

But his curses were cut short after he heard a female giggle. He sighed aloud, _'it's probably Lady.' _This would be the only logical assumption because Trish was on Holiday in Mexico and he had informed Lady about his trip to the cemetery.

"Yeagh Lady, go ahead and laugh, but remember the time you forgot about a certain time of the month and-" His mockery was cut short as he turned around to face Lady's gaze, but it wasn't lady that gazed back. Not by far.

It was a girl, round about sixteen; she had long black hair up till her shoulders and two side pintails. Grey eyes peeked out from her thickly chopped fringe.

She was sitting on one of the stone benches, one leg crossed over the other, and a pencil in one hand and a white sketching pad in her lap.

"Great, going Dante, screw up THREE times in front of a babe!" He cursed himself again.

Still smirking, the girl packet up her items in her bag and got up. Dante only got a glimpse at what she was drawing.

"Hey wait a minute." He approached her with care. "Let me see that." He pointed to her sketch pad."

"Why, do you want a napkin for that or something?" She pointed to his now dirtied trench coat. But she flipped the pages until her most recent one. It was a sketch of Dante, and the bird on his shoulder.

"Sorry, all the statues were too dull for my taste and you were just standing there since I arrived so I just used you."

Dante starred at it for a few seconds, there were actually two drawings on the paper, both were of Dante and the bird but one was drawn realistically while the other was in a pure catoony style, it made him chuckle a bit.

"Okay time's up give it back." She extended her hand and Dante noticed how her dark finger nails contrasted against her white skin.

"Sure." He held it out to her, but then pulled it back just as she was about to get it. "But only if you go on a date with me." He gave her his trade mark smirk.

"What?"

"Think of it like, payment for me standing still for you."

Dante's smirk widened as she clenched her fist and teeth. Man she was cute when she was angry.

"You didn't even know that I was here!" She made an attempt to grab the sketch pad but Dante just lifted it higher.

After several attempts, she crossed her arms, "What if I gave you my name?"

"hmmmmmmm," Dante rubbed his chin with his free hand. She made another jump for it but he avoided her. "And your number?"

"You're the devil." She said coldly.

**OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR 2DAY.**

**A/N NO Dante's not a pedophile for asking her out. This is DMC3 universe so he's like what 17.**


End file.
